Welcome to Hollywood Arts: A OC Story
by Lord Nune
Summary: Congratulations, you have been accepted into Hollywood Arts. What will your first year be like? This story will be full of fun, friendship, romance, and more. This is a OC story, and inside you will find the constest application. Contest will be open for a week, so please enter. I do not own Victorious. I do own my own OC though. You can find him inside this story. *Contest closed
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, it is time for the first chapter of my new story, Welcome to Hollywood Arts. Hope you like it. Don't forget to leave a review.**

_**I do not own Victorious. Never have, never will (sad face….)**_

If I was to say that I wasn't excited, I would be lying through my teeth. I had been waiting for this day for a while. It was my first day at Hollywood Arts. Oh wait, where are my manners? My name is Richard Hurt. Like I mentioned, it's my first day at Hollywood Arts. I transferred here after me and my father moved to LA. When we got here, he got in touch with his old college friend, a man named Sikowitz who is a teacher at Hollywood Arts, and he got me an audition. That brings us to where we are now.

I was told to meet Sikowitz before school started in his classroom. I entered the room to find it empty, so I took a seat at one of the desk while I waited. After about five minutes, I began to think he wasn't going to show. As I stood up to leave, Sikowitz came through the window, coconut in hand.

"Hey Sikowitz, umm, why did you come through the window?"

He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face, than came and sat down across from me.

"Have you ever thought about coming through the window?"

All I could do was shake my head no.

"You should think about it."

At this I laughed a little to myself. I wasn't sure how this guy and my dad were friends in college. They are absolutely nothing alike. My thoughts were interrupted though as someone came through the door of the classroom.

"Hey Sikowitz, I see you have already met out new student here at Hollywood Arts."

"Yes Lane, I have known him for a good while now. I went to college with his father, and he is my godson. Richard, this is Lane. He is the guidance counselor here at Hollywood Arts."

I shook Lane's hand, and I saw someone come into the door behind him. It was a boy, a bit smaller than I was. He had short black hair, and both his ears were pierced. Lane spoke up next.

"Ah, Zach, come over here. Richard, this is my nephew, Zach. He also goes to Hollywood Arts. Zach, show Richard around, introduce him to your group of friends. Can you do that?"

Zach nodded, "Sure thing uncle. Follow me Richard."

We exited the room, and he led the way around the school. It was still early, so not many kids were there yet.

"So Richard, tell me a little bit about you. Where are you from? What's your talent?"

"Well, I was born in Georgia, in a small town just outside of Atlanta. My dad was moved out here because his company asked him to relocate. My mom still lives in Georgia. They divorced when I was younger. I have been singing for a few years now, and I hope to make it big in the c world of country music one day. Tell me about a little about you."

"Well, as you know, my name is Zach, and Lane is my uncle. We live with him because my brother burned down our house when I was ten, and we moved from San Diego to LA. My main talent is acting, and I am pretty good a ping pong if I don't say so myself."

Just then, two girls walked up to Zach. One was short and had red hair. She was walking down the hall with a smile on her face and would laugh loudly every couple of seconds. The other girl was almost the complete opposite. She had dark hair with green highlights, pale skin, and she had a slight scowl on her face. She was also drinking from a rather large cup of coffee.

"Hey babe", Zach said to the dark haired girl, and he gave her a small kiss. After a second or two, she looked at me.

"So Zach, who is your friend?"

"This is Richard, he is new and it's his first day. Richard, this is Jade West, my girlfriend. The redhead is Cat Valentine."

"HI", Cat said, and gave me a hug, which I did not expect. For a little girl, she did give strong hugs though.

"Nice to meet you Cat…. But can you let go? Getting a bit hard…. To breathe…."

She let go, but gave me a sad look.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

And then she was gone. I looked over to Zach and Jade in confusion, but they just shook their heads.

"Don't worry about that. She does that all the time. She probably won't remember in a few minutes anyway." Jade said.

Zach nodded in agreement. Jade mentioned something about going to find Cat, and asked Zach if he was coming with her.

"Yeah babe, I will be there in a second. Richard, if you need anything else man, just let me know, alright?"

I nodded and he was gone. I looked at my watch and saw I still had a few minutes before the first class of the day. My schedule wasn't that bad, had Sikowitz right before lunch. So far, the few people I had met were pretty cool. Zach seemed like an alright dude. Cat was interesting, to say the least. She might take some time to get used to. As for Jade, well, she was probably the most beautiful girl I had ever met in my life. She seems pretty cool, and I am going to have to get to know her.

My thoughts were broken when I heard a sigh. I looked up and I saw a small group of people. One of them was a pretty girl with long brown hair. She looked like she was at least part Latina. The other three were all guys, roughly around my height. One was very tan, and had nice looking hair. One of them was dark skinned, and had medium length dreds. The last one had curly hair, glasses, and a freaky looking puppet in his arms. The long hair, tan boy spoke up first.

"Man, I really don't like that kid."

The kid with the puppet nodded his head in agreement. They seemed like cool people, so I went and introduced myself.

"Hey, I am new here. My name is Richard. Just thought I would introduce myself."

The boy with the long hair stuck out a hand, "Name's Beck".

I shook it and he introduced me to everyone else, starting with the girl.

"This right here is the one and only Tori Vega."

I took her hand and lightly shook it, "Has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like that Shelby Marx girl?"

She laughed a bit and nodded, "I get that sometimes".

Beck continued with the introductions, "That's Andre Harris".

We shook hands, and Beck moved on to the last guy, "And that's Robbie Shapiro."

The kid with the puppet shook my hand, and I heard another voice, not belonging to anyone in the group that said, "Aren't you forget someone?"

Beck rolled his eyes, "That would be Rex, Robbie's puppet."

Robbie than stuck out Rex's wooden hand, and I shook it, feeling a little confused. We than walked down the hallway and stopped at Andre's locker, which is probably the coolest thing I had ever seen before. It was basically a tiny keyboard, and after he played a few notes, it opened.

"Okay, that's by far the coolest thing I have seen in a long time", I told him. "What's up with all of the lockers here? They all look so awesome."

"Here at Hollywood Arts, the students decorate their lockers in a way that speaks to them", Tori said. She then led me over to where her locker was.

"You see, mine says 'Make it Shine', because that was the song that got me into Hollywood Arts to begin with."

"Yeah", Beck said. "You will eventually figure something out to do with yours."

Just then the bell rang to begin the day, and we went our separate ways. I saw a few of the people I had met so far in different classes, and before too long, it was time to head to Sikowitz's. I entered, and once again, after a few minutes, he came through the window.

"Sorry I am late children, it's a long story. Now it's time for some acting exercises. Pretend the floor is lava."

The next minute is one of the craziest things I have ever seen happen inside of a classroom. Everyone is hopping around on chairs and desk, screaming about the floor being lava. Finally, Sikowitz clapped his hands and spoke.

"Alright, very good, you can stop now. Alright, we have a new student today. Richard, say hi to everyone."

I stood up and waved, then sat back down. Sikowitz talked for a good bit, explaining what all we would be learning for the next few weeks, than went on a small rant about coconuts.

"Alright children, that's really all I had planned for today, and there is still fifteen minutes left. So, I am going to put you all intro groups, and you can talk about whatever you want. Tori, Beck, Jade, Andre, Cat, and Robbie, you guys are a group. Richard, Zach, Violet, Chuck, Ryanna, Katie, and Vivienne, you guys are a group. The rest of you, I don't really care what you do."

I pulled up next to Zach, who was already with everyone else. He decided to go ahead and introduce me to the group.

"Alright Richard, this is Ryan", he said, gesturing to a shorter girl with shoulder length, blond hair and blue eyes. She gave me a nice smile as Zach continued.

"This is Katie", he said, referring to the girl who was right across from me. She was also short, with strait blonde hair, and pretty eyes. She gave me a shy smile which I returned.

"That right there would be Jason", said Zach. A boy with a Mohawk, green eyes, pale skin, and what appeared to be a tattoo in progress on his arm, extended his hand, which I shook.

"Nice to meet you, mate", He said in an Irish accent.

"This is Chuck", Zach continued, and the other boy, who was my height with black hair, brown eyes, and a scar on his forehead, extended his hand. I shook it and he sat back down.

Zach then gestured to one of the two remaining girls who were left, "This is Violet." Violet, who had nice black hair and pale skin, nodded and gave a slight smile.

"Lastly, this is Vivienne", Zach said, nodding towards the remaining girl in the group. She had pale skin, and her hair was dark with red streaks. She also had a small heart tattooed underneath her left eye.

With the introductions out of the way, the small talk commenced. We talked about how everyone's summer was, and everyone asked me questions about where I came from, my talents, and so on. The bell rang for class to end, and everyone headed to lunch.

**Alright guys. I know, it's a little bit lame for a first chapter. I just wanted to get introductions and such out of the way. Next chapter will have more happen. I hope you enjoy it, don't forget to drop a review. If you have any questions, feel free to drop me a PM. Until next time, Lord Nune out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

_Richard POV_

As soon as I walked into the lunchroom, I could already see Vivienne, Katie, Zach, Andre and Beck sitting to the far right of me. I decided I should go say hi, the worst they could do was tell me to go away.

Vivienne had a charming smirk on her face, looking straight at Katie and Beck, who were sitting very close to each other I might add. Vivienne was known as the matchmaker after all, and everyone knows it. She used to live in Paris with her father, her mother was MIA. Her father was a professional matchmaker as well, and she could smell growing love from a mile away.

Katie though was just staring off into space. She was somewhere in deep thought, I had decided, until I saw her shed one single tear. Beck caught it and wiped it away as she simply smiled.

Andre and Zach were cracking up at something that must've been an inside joke, because everyone was looking at them with the weirdest looks. Vivienne saw me walking towards them and stood up happily.

"Hey Richard! Here to join the party?" She said with air quote motions around party.

Katie smiled and waved. "Come on and sit down. Tori, Cat, Robbie, Jade, Jason, Chuck and Violet should be here soon."

Beck and Andre said hi while Zach gave me a stern handshake, "Nice to see you again, man." He spoke.

"Yeah totally. What's up with you guys?" I said smiling.

Everyone shrugged.

"Nothing much, just talking about my fabulous matchmaking skills." Vivienne laughed and rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, _so _fabulous."

She looked at Beck who was about to speak. "Yeah, as we were saying, Katie and I are not a couple guys. We're just best friends." He said nonchalantly.

"Whatevs, you guys are _so_ going to regret saying that." Vivienne chuckled.

Katie and Beck rolled their eyes, stood up and walked off.

"Uh oh." Andre said with a laugh.

"They'll see soon. They have so much chemistry!" Vivienne cheered.

A few minutes later, everyone else showed up.

"Hey guys! What'd we miss?" Tori said as she sat down next to Andre.

"Nothing much, VV just pissed off Beck and Katie." I said bluntly.

Cat sat down next to Jason who sat next to Zach. Chuck sat on the other side of Tori, Violet sat on my left, Robbie sat next to Violet, and there was a little space next to me where Jade could fit in.

Jade sat down with a sigh and turned to me. "I'm only sitting next to you because I have to."

Well, that stung a little.

She turned back to her food and began to eat.

"Jeez Jade you can't just say that to people. Rude!" Cat grumbled.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Jade said while examining her food. "Where do you think Festus gets his meat?"

Everyone froze.

"Festus is pretty weird guys; he could've even _butchered _his own meat. But what _kind _of meat is my question."

We all dumped our trays in the garbage can and walked inside to our first class after lunch, while Jade just sat there, with her creepy but pretty grin, still eating her hamburger.

_Katie POV_

"Can anyone tell me the main theme of any story in Gothic Fiction?"

I was in Mr. Fountain's class. He was standing on the tables, teaching in his out of this world way as usual.

This year, I decided I was going to take Gothic Fiction for my English course. Hollywood Arts has one hell of an English program. There was Romantic Poets, regular English, AP English, Teen Romance, Shakespeare, and, my personal favorite, Gothic Fiction. No one else that I knew was in my class besides Jade. Jade and I were pretty close friends, but not as close as Tori and I. But no, she had to take Romantic Poetry.

Beck took regular English. That was the only class that we don't have together.

We've been inseparable. There was not one time that you didn't see Beck and I together. We often got the questions like, "Are you dating?" or "You guys should just admit it already! You two are so going to be a couple someday". And no matter how many times we denied it, everyone still assumes so.

Although, we did seem to fit together like the perfect puzzle. He was tall, dark and handsome. I was petite, skinny, and, most of all, _broken_.

Let's just say that my father is really a very forgiving man, and my mother, is well, gone. Dead, gone, whatever you want to call it. She's just not here. And the worst part, it's not only me that's entirely broken; it's my sisters Ariel and Julianne. My brother Wes is trying to help them, because dad won't let him get a hold of me. No, he wants me all to himself, to put me in my own personal hell.

He thinks I'm the one responsible for my mother's death. I kept thinking that it may be part of the grieving process, but when it's been around 6 years since that car accident, I don't think that's what it is anymore.

"So, no one knows?" Mr. Fountain called, snapping me back to reality.

Jade raised her hand. "Yes Ms. West?"

Jade cleared her throat in the most sophisticated manor, and stood up. "The setting. The setting has to do with everything in a Gothic Fiction novel. From Mary Shelley's Frankenstein to Daphne du Maurier's Rebecca, everything has to do with the setting. I mean, Daphne has that whole haunted boathouse and big, open mansion; she really created that sense of mourning in their household. And you not knowing the narrators name is fucking _brilliant_."

Mr. Fountain clapped. "Great analysis Jade. But remember, watch your mouth." And the whole class snickered while Jade, clearly very proud of herself, sat down in her seat next to me.

"Well as much I would love to start Rebecca now, which will be later in the year. This month, we're going to read a truly amazing piece of literature. It actually inspired Bram Stoker's very famous novel Dracula. Can anyone guess what this might be?"

I raised my hand. "Is it Carmilla?"

Mr. Fountain cheered as he jumped up and down on my desk. "Yes! Gold star for Katie!" He pulled a gold star off of his clipboard and stuck it on my forehead excitedly.

The man hopped down and gathered several copies of Carmilla and passed them down the rows of students.

I studied the cover. Gold wording spelled out "Carmilla" in cursive writing with a red background. A lady was standing by a tree, studying it. She had strawberry blonde hair, a beautiful color that complimented her pale complexion. She was truly beautiful, a work of art if you must.

"Now, I want you to remember this for the theme of Carmilla, in every vampire story, there is always-"

Mr. Fountain wrote three simple words onto the whiteboard in red expo marker.

"Sex, blood, and death."

And with that the bell rung, and Jade and I marched out of class.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a good one." Jade said hesitantly.

"Yeah, sounds dark." I said.

Jade shrugged as we walked out to the parking lot. "Yeah, but isn't that why we signed up for this class?"

I smirked and watched her walk to her car. I waved as she drove off, and spotted Beck waiting for me in his pickup truck. God did I hate the end of the day.

I trudged over and opened the door. "Ugh, I don't wanna go home."

Beck slouched as I shut the door. "Yeah but, we have to don't we?"

I nodded and he started pulling out of our flamboyant school's parking lot.

The drive home was loud as usual. The music was blasting, our funny and casual arguments we're always entertaining.

"No, Taylor Swift is the best artist! Are you kidding me? Her album 'Red' was fantastic! Even you loved it, Beck!" I laughed hysterically.

He shook his head and laughed. "Alright you got me there."

I looked ahead and saw that we were pulling into my neighborhood. I was so nervous to go in there, I always am.

Beck stopped the truck and sat still. "So I'll see you tomorrow, like usual."

I nodded. "Yep, same old, same old."

"You're a good friend, Katie." Beck said. Yeah, a good _friend_.

"I try, and I'm also good at not telling secrets either. Like your Taylor Swift obsession." He rolled his eyes and hugged me.

"See you later, Kate!" He yelled as I walked toward my front door.

I waved and he pulled out, being safe as always. Beck was a great driver.

I opened the front door, and I was surprised to see Ariel sitting on the couch.

"Oh right you had an early release, didn't you?" I said, being the forgetful person I am.

"Yep. Whatever." She replied.

Ariel was always nonchalant about everything. She was a carefree person, always getting into trouble. Wes and she were exactly alike. They got most of their traits from dad. Julianne and I took after our mom. Mom was a kind, beautiful, wishful person. And it was sad to never see that again, but Julianne was the next best thing in dad's eyes.

Ariel stood up and turned the TV off. "Dad left you a list of chores to do; I already did the dishes and dusted everything. If you don't clean your room and clean the bathrooms before he gets home, you're going to be in some deep shit."

I sighed. "Well he's going to hit me anyway so why do I bother."

Ariel went up to her and Julianne's room. Julianne was still at school, as for she was only 8. Ariel was 13 going on 14 in January, and our older brother Wes was 21.

I walked up to my room and turned on the light. It was bright, neon green, much like a green screen. I had tiger stripes on one wall and the rest was just green. I had all sorts of zebra items around my room. Lamp, couch, bedspread, everything was zebra.

I sighed and started to pick up my already tidy room. I swear, if I don't get this done, I'm going to have even more nasty bruises and cuts to cover up.

I walked over to my tall mirror and examined myself. The cuts on my wrist, the bruises on my legs, the whip marks on my back. I was a wreck, a train wreck to be exact. I had started cutting back when I was 15, which was 2 years ago. But, it had started getting better when Beck came around. Although, he doesn't know about any of this, he just thinks that my dad is never home, which isn't a lie. He stays out very late after work. Dad sometimes doesn't come home until around 2 or 3 AM.

I shed a tear and wiped it away as I continued to clean up a little more.

Around 6, Julianne and Ariel had already fixed themselves dinner, and I was still stuck cleaning everything in the house.

I tucked the girls into bed at 10, about 3 hours before dad would probably get home.

"I don't like Daddy, Katie." Julianne said to me.

"I know, baby. Me neither, but when I turn 18 in 8 months, I'm getting us out of here, okay?"

She nodded and kissed my cheek. Ariel was already asleep and was snoring up a storm. I walked out and shut off the light.

Around midnight, I had finished all my chores. While I was sitting on the couch, dad bursted angrily through the door.

"Katerina! Where are you!" Dad yelled furiously and obviously drunk as hell.

I jumped off the couch and faced my dad. "I'm right here Daddy. I did everything you asked me too."

He smiled creepily and pushed me on the ground.

"What are you doing? Go to bed! NOW!" He said as he kicked me in the stomach.

I stood up sobbing. I don't know how much more I can take of this.

I ran upstairs before he could change his mind and locked my bedroom door.

That night, like all nights, I sobbed myself to sleep.

I wish I could tell Beck. Maybe he would rescue me.

**AN: Sorry about that little wait guys. My life kind of got turned upside down, and I just lost the will to do much of anything for a while, but I am back now. Thank you to the amazing CatHeartsU for writing this chapter for me. Plan on updating in the next few days. Thanks for being so patient with me. Don't forget to review. Thanks!**


End file.
